jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Yoda41
thumb|right __TOC__ Die Top 50 Bearbeiterliste 50 Vandale 2 Bitte sperr mal die IP 217.232.141.192 die betreibt Vandalismus, Danke Boba 23:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :ok hab ich ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 23:16, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay danke nochmal Boba 23:20, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Bitte sperr die IP 217.238.236.184 die betreibt Vandalismus. Danke -- Gruß Boba 12:48, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Hat sich erledigt, Ben hat sie gesperrt. :) -- Gruß Boba 12:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Yoda41! Du und ich wurden Vandaliert und auch noch der Artikel Bruk Chun ich glaube das reicht wenn einer ein Hakenkreuz dort reinsetzt um ihn zu sperren oder?? Sein Name ist Benutzer:Pact of Steel! Kann das sein das wir von Engländern oder Amerikaner vandaliert werden, weil die uns nicht mögen?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:58, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das ist gut möglich. Traurig..--Yoda41 Admin 22:15, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Benutzer:Mein Kampf hat auf deiner Seite gewütet! Hab es wiederhergestellt aber sperr ihn bitte. Darth Tobi 11:29, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe alles was der Vandale, den Darth Tobi entdeckt hat, gemacht hat zurückgesetzt. Sperr ihn bitte. Cody 11:47, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich weiß nicht wie du drauf kommst (vllt haben wir das gleichzeitig gemacht es kam aber nicht zum konflikt) aber bei den Versionen bin ich aufgeführt...ist ja egal hauptsache es ist wieder in ordnung. Darth Tobi 11:57, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hat sich über ICQ geklärt... Darth Tobi 12:37, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dif Scaur In X-Wing:Das letzte Gefecht ist von Iella Wessiri als Geheimdienstcheffin die Rede. So weit ich weiß war riekan davor. Cody 22:10, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ne da ist sie nicht cheffin, sondern nur Leiterin der Operation auf Adumar. Cheff zu der Zeit war noch Airen Cracken. Riekan löste diesen dann später ab, danach kam dann Sacur--Yoda41 Admin 22:14, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Stimmt irgendwie, aber die war mal cheffin oder? Cody 22:17, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ne Cheffin des gesamten Geheimdienstes war Iella nie.--Yoda41 Admin 22:17, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Was war sie eigentlich bei der eroberung von Coruscant (X-Wing:Die teuflische Falle) als die Sonder auf coruscant undercover waren, da war die doch auch. Cody 22:20, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja da war sie auch zur unterstützung der Sonderstaffel. Da war sie aber nur einfache Agentin.--Yoda41 Admin 22:21, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hast du bei Wikipedia auch den Link hierher (der auf der Figurenseite) eingefügt? Cody 22:24, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ne das hat jemand anders gemacht, aber ich habe fast alle Personen da bearbeitet.--Yoda41 Admin 22:28, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Sagt mal redet ihr von Dif Scaur? Die Überschrift würde dann nicht passen. -- Gruß Boba 23:06, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Achoso typo, ich habs verbessert--Yoda41 Admin 12:17, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vandalen wie ich sehe hat du den Joda artikel schon gelöscht; das war IP 84.130.237.108 Hast du schon den Vandalen Benutzer:Mein Kampf gesperrt? Cody 12:26, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja schon erledigt!.--Yoda41 Admin 12:31, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Beide? Cody 12:31, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Jo ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 12:34, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Gut! Ich denke ich werde mich mal zu den Mitgliedern der AVTF zählen. Cody 12:36, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Wie wird man da überhaupt Mitglied? Ich hab auch schon ein paar Vandalen gemeldet, gibts da irgendwelche "Aufnahme-Bedingungen"? MfG Kyle22 14:40, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Es gibt so weit ich weiß keine "Aufnahme-Bedingungen". Auf irgendeiner Diskussion habe ich gelesen, dass eigentlich jeder dazugehört, der Vandalen meldet und zerstörte Seiten wiederherstellt, oder das tuen würde, wenn es mal nötig ist. Ich weiß nichtmehr wo und von wem diese Weißheit stammt, bin mir aber sehr Sicher, dass es stimmt. Ret Cody 14:51, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ich hab schon etwas Erfahrung damit und bin jederzeit bereit zu helfen. Dann gehöre ich wohl auch dazu, oder? Kyle22 15:07, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Richtig, Cody. @Kyle22: Es gibt die Kategorie:Anti-Vandalismus Task Force. Um dort aufgeführt zu werden setzt du in deine Benutzerseite entweder Kategorie:Anti-Vandalismus Task Force oder . Gruß, Premia Admin 15:11, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Danke! Mach' ich sofort! Bild:;-).gif Ich meine, ich hätte auch mal eirgendwo ein Babel dazu gesehen, das bau ich gleich mit ein. MfG Kyle22 15:17, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::So, bin jetzt offizielles Mitglied der AVTF. @Kyle der Babel ist das: . Cody 15:26, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Danke, Cody, aber das passt leider nicht zu meinen restlichen. Bild:;-).gif Ich hab's in das Anti-Vandalismus-Babel mit reingeschriebn. Wie kommts eigentlich, dass Exar Kun mit dabei ist, der hat doch bisher nur 15 edits und fast alle davon an seiner eigenen Benutzerseite? Kyle22 15:35, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ihm hat der Totenkopf gefallen^^ Keine Ahnung. Cody 15:37, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich bin jetzt auch Mitglied. Vorher schon inoffiziell, da ich eine entspr. Babel hatte. Nun stehe ich aber auch in der Kategorie. E.B 15:39, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Willkommen im Team, E.B.! Auf einen erfolgreichen Kampf! Bild:;-).gif MfG Kyle22 15:47, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Frage zu Benutzerseiten Ist es möglich und erlaubt FanFiction so unterzubringen, wie deine Artikelliste? Mit FanFiction meine ich hier Kurzgeschichten oder das was manche als Romane bezeichnen (manchmal villt mit recht). Oder ist das eherunerwünscht? Cody 19:08, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Solange es nicht im Artikelnamensraum sondern ausdrücklick als Benutzer:XX/XX gekennzeichnet ist, ist das ok! Mehrere Benutzer haben auch schon ihre Geschichten reingestellt.--Yoda41 Admin 19:11, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wie legt man sowas überhaupt an? Darth Tobi 19:13, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Du gibst in die Suchen-Zeile einfach den namen der Seite ein, dann klickst du auf den roten link, schreibst was da rein, abspeichern, fertig ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 19:16, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Zum Beispiel in die Suche: Benutzer:Darth Tobi/Geschichte (nein ich veröffentliche keine Geschichte es ist nur ein Beispiel) Darth Tobi 19:18, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Ja genau!--Yoda41 Admin 19:19, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke für die Infos! Werde vllt in der Zukunft darauf zurückgreifen! Darth Tobi 19:28, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Danke für die Infos, wenn der Film Fertig ist (oder auch wenn währendessen zeit ist) werde ich auch eine Geschichte Schreiben. Ret Cody 19:34, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Noch eine andere Frage dazu: Gibt es eigentlich eine Beschränkung, wie viele dieser Seiten ein User haben darf? Darth Tobi 21:12, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das wird grad diskutiert, steht dann in den Jedipdeia richtlinien.--Yoda41 Admin 21:18, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Wo wird das denn diskutiert? Oder ist dieser "Ort" nur für Admins zugänglich? Darth Tobi 21:22, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::nur admins ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 21:26, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Sowas machen unsere Admins öfters, aber dafür sind sie ja Admins;) Ich muss sagen, ich kenne zwar nicht viele Admins, aber unsere sind die Besten. Großes Lob an euch!! Viele Grüße Boba 21:28, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke Boba ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 21:29, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ach diese Konflikte^^ Ich wollte Boba gerade zustimmen^^ Darth Tobi 21:31, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich stimme zwar auch zu, aber dasswegen hatte ich jetzt 2x Bearbeitungskonflikt! Die jetzige Formulierung untersagt das einstelklen von Fan-Fiction-Kurzgeschichten o.ä. das ist aber überholt, oder? :Ja das wird bald überarbeitet.--Yoda41 Admin 21:42, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Sehr beruhigend. Cody 21:44, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Passt gerade nicht zum Thema aber hier ist die Hilfe eines Admins gefragt... Darth Tobi 16:23, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Einheiten Infobox Ich und E.B. möchten eine Einheiten Infobox erstellen. Kannst du dich dazu auf dieser Disku melden? Darth Tobi 20:34, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar--Yoda41 Admin 20:35, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfe mit Jahresangaben Ich habe ja das Spiel "Jedi Knight 2 - Jedi Outcast" durchgespielt. Wann ist Desann denn gestorben. Da steht bei ihm 13 NSY. Aber auf dem Cover heißt es glaube ich: 7 Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators, also 11 NSY. Wann war das denn nun? E.B 15:30, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Das spiel hab ich leider nicht, stirbt Desann da? Wenn ja, dann wird es wohl 11 NSY sein!mfg--Yoda41 Admin 15:31, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Bei dem Artikel zum Spiel selber steht aber 12 NSY. Ach ich merk schon... E.B 15:33, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::was merkst du?--Yoda41 Admin 15:34, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Verschieberechte Ich bräuchte mal das Verschieberecht von Artikeln. Kannst du das bitte mal freischalten. Wie führe ich das denn aus? E.B 16:40, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich kann das leider nicht freischalten, da bracuth man irgendwie noch einen Sonderstatus für, wende dich bitte an Premia, der macht das bestimmt ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 16:42, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Aber du bist doch Admin ?! Ich dachte, ihr wärt alle gleich. E.B 16:44, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ne sind wir nicht ;-)--Yoda41 Admin 16:45, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Benutzerrechte können nur die Bürokraten (Obi-Wan K., Little Ani und ich) verwalten. Ich habe dir Verschieberechte zugeteilt, E.B. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:45, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) 8 VSY Hi Yoda41, ich hab bei der Diskussion zu 8 VSY was geschriebe. Hab ich dir eigentlich auch per ICQ gesagt, aber du warst off und bist bis jetzt noch nicht wieder on gekommen. Deswegen sag ich dirs hier. Gruß Boba 19:25, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :ok, danke.--Yoda41 Admin 19:29, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Revert bei R2-D2 Hallo Yoda41, was habe ich falsch gemacht, dass Du meine Änderung beim Artikel R2-D2 zurückgerollt hast? Da ich noch recht neu hier bin, wäre in so einem Fall sicherlich eine entsprechende Erläuterung auf der Diskussionsseite des "Noobs von der dunklen Seite der Macht" :-) hilfreich. --Klaws 20:00, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST)